the_baby_einstein_babiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Animals Around Me
Animals Around Me is a discovery kit that has scenes from Neighborhood Animals and Baby MacDonald. It was released on November 23rd, 2010. It is once again hosted Sudsy The Dog It also has Betsy The Cow as the central focus of the farm Characters Sudsy The Dog Gumbo The Duck Knee Deep The Frog Misty The Mouse Chilla The Mouse Violet The Mouse Betsy The Cow Sugar The Cat Nathan The Horse Oinky The Pig Roger The Rooster Julie The Sheep Vincent Van Goat Thrillin The Hen Randy The Raccoon Feature Show: Baby Einstein Theater curtains open after Julie Clark’s opening speech. Opening Montage (Tsar Sultan,Tsar’s Farewell,Animal’s Processional Part 1,Rimsky-Korsakov) Opening Titles (Tsar Sultan,Tsar’s Farewell Variation,Animal’s Processional Part 2,Rimsky-Korsakov) Hot Air Balloon floats to three houses. (Dance Of The Hours,Ponchielli) Toy: Rainbow Hot Air Balloon by Authentic Models,Inc. Sudsy And Randy turns on the TV,showing a picture of a dog. He then grabs his bone, and then playfully runs away. Re-edited Music Video:Dog (Contradance No. 10,Puppy Play,Beethoven) The Great Dalmatian Chase by DYTOY. A living room appears with a TV showing the picture of a cat. Re-edited Music Video:Cat (Contradance No. 6,Koala’s Hide And Seek,Beethoven) Spiral Cat Mobile by West Coast Design Studios. A backyard picture at someone’s house is shown. Sugar And Julie looks at the TV to a picture of a bird. She then hides herself below. Re-edited Music Video:Bird (Snow Maiden,Dance Of The Birds,Rimsky-Korsakov) Toy:Woodpecker by Petra Toys. Flying Geese by Bohemian Crafts Company. RP 1.0 looks at the TV to see a picture of a bug. He then hears buzzing and tries to find where it is. Re-edited Music Video:Bug (Flight Of The Bumblebee,Rimsky-Korsakov) Toys: Dottie Ladybug by Charm Company and Praying Mantis Puppet by Platte River Trading. A bug walks closer to the camera and then laughs. Hot Air Balloon floats to a park.(Dance Of The Hours,Ponchielli) Toy:Rainbow Hot Air Balloon by Authentic Models Inc. RP 1.0 looks at the TV and sees a picture of a rabbit. He then puts on a rabbit nose with teeth on the bottom and hops away. Re-edited Music Video:Rabbit (Cappricio Espagnol,Alborada,Rimsky-Korsakov) Toy:Rabbit In Hat by Folkmanis Puppets. Rabbit In Hat by Folkmanis Puppets. Misty turns on the TV to show a picture of a mouse. Re-edited Music Video:Mouse (Contradance No. 3,The Lizard Chase,Beethoven) Puppet Show:Two red dog calico cat and blue mice eat food but then have a food fight,then suddenly the red dog and pink mouse mother spots then and the blue mice run away. RP 1.0 and Knee Deep And Vincent have a jumping contest in front of the TV showing a picture of a frog. Re-edited Music Video:Frog (Sonata E Major,The Seahorse Water Ballet,Scarlatti) Toy:Farley Frog Lollipuppet by Manhattan Toy. Wind-Up Frog by Merry Thoughts,Inc. Gumbo And Julie waddles with other ducks and sheeps until he sees the TV showing the picture of a duck and sheep until RP 1.0 quacks and baas at him and scares him. Re-edited Music Video:Duck (Canon,Pachelbel) Walking Duck by Charm Company. Knee Deep the Frog croaks Randy The Raccoon hissing and a Gumbo The Duck quacks until they change sounds. Hot Air Balloon floats to the farm. (Dance Of The Hours, Ponchielli) Exploring The Farm (Old Macdonald Had A Farm,Traditional) Betsy And Roger carries a milk bucket and moos in front of the TV with a picture of a cow. Re-edited Music Video:Cow (Old Macdonald Had A Farm,Traditional) Toy:Cool Cow Cone Puppet by Petra Toys. Betsy And Roger wears a cowboy outfit and whinnies like a horse in front of the TV with the picture of a horse. Re-edited Music Video:Horse (Old Macdonald Had A Farm,Traditional) Betsy And Roger wears a pig snout and snorts in front of the TV with the picture of a pig. She then sings with Nathan And Oinky. Re-edited Music Video:Pig (Old Macdonald Had A Farm,Traditional) Nathan And Julie throws away 2 hays but Betsy And Roger catches him the sixth time and Oinky And Thrillin Rides a tracker Flying Pink Cow by Bohemian Crafts Company. Roger And Julie sleeps until Betsy And Knee Deep rings a cowbell and Roger And Julie wakes up and crows and a picture of 4 chickens is shown Music Video:Chicken (Snowbird On The Ashbank,Traditional) Roger And Julie stands still next to something holding an egg, Betsy And Nathan steals the egg and Roger And Julie crows starting the Parade, Oinky, Nathan, Knee Deep, Thrillin, Randy, Violet and Sudsy. Closing Montage and Closing Credits (Capriccio Espagnol,Fandango,Rimsky-Korsakov) Hot Air Balloon floats away until the next exploring adventure. Trivia: Some Scenes Appear On Neighborhood Animals And Baby Macdonald. This was the first video to have Mark Burr as one of the puppeteers. The next Discovery Kit of exploring animals and nature will be Wild Animal Safari. This Is Roger's Last Appearance before Kids II begin to acquire and take down all BE Vids